


Give Me A Hand

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the first time Nick had showered with a member of Sidewinder; they’d had to do it often when they had limited access to water, and sometimes when it just made more sense because it would be quicker. This time felt different, though, and Nick found himself wondering if this was the moment he’d been waiting for, where he could finally do something about his attraction to Ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Hand

As Nick stood inside his apartment, he looked around and barely recognized anything. He hadn’t been gone long, but the mission Sidewinder had recently returned from had deeply affected him. Scared him. Digger had been shot and the bullet just barely missed anything vital, and it had been a group effort making sure he didn’t go into shock or die before he could be transported to a hospital. Thoughts of capture, torture, and death had run rampant at one point, and before mission’s end, Owen had almost stopped speaking completely, Kelly didn’t smile quite as often, and all of them were shaken.

Taking slow steps towards the bathroom, Nick began shedding his dirty clothes and tossed them away, not caring where they landed as he continued towards the shower. He needed to wash away not only dirt and grime, but also the memories.

Nick turned the water on, as far to the _hot_ side as possible, and stepped into the bathtub. The water was cold for only a moment before it became warmer and warmer. Stepping under the scalding stream, Nick shuddered as his eyes drifted shut and he let out a low moan. The heat was far too much, but he did not change the setting, because the burning of his skin reminded him that he was alive. He was, Digger was, the whole team was alive. A quiet sob escaped him and if those were tears streaming down his face, well no one had to know that they were anything other than water from the shower.

It wasn’t until he reached for a washcloth that Nick realized he had completely forgotten to grab one along with a towel, and with a sigh, he stepped out of the water intending to go get them. Before he was even out of the tub, he heard his front door being opened. His hand immediately reached for the gun at his hip, and he hissed when hot water pelted his hand and he came away with nothing.

Grabbing his razor, Nick carefully climbed out of the tub and began dismantling it as he moved towards the door. While it was not the ideal weapon, the little blades were the best he had on hand until he could retrieve his gun. Not pausing to dress, Nick crept out of the bathroom and down the hall, cataloguing all the other objects he could use if necessary while listening for any other noises from the intruder. When he turned the corner a moment later, arm extended with blade in hand, Nick came face to face with Ty and the tension immediately fled his body. “Jesus Christ, Tyler! Announce yourself next time, I could have killed you!”

Ty smirked and glanced down at his hand before meeting his eyes. “With the blades from your razor? I think I could have disarmed you before it got that far.”

Nick growled and turned on his heel, heading back towards the bathroom so he could finish his shower. He stopped on the way to grab a towel and washcloth and then entered the bathroom once more, tossing the useless razor and towel onto the counter as he passed. Stepping underneath the hot water once more, Nick barely reacted when he heard Ty shuffle into the bathroom and push himself up to sit on the other side of the counter. “What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to come over,” Ty said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. “Said you wanted to talk about something but weren’t specific on what.”

“Oh. Right,” Nick muttered, ducking his head under the spray to wash out the shampoo he’d applied while Ty talked. He couldn’t really remember exactly what he wanted to talk about, if he’d even had a topic at all, but he was glad Ty was there. It was yet another reassurance that his team was alive.

Silence fell between them again as Nick continued with his shower, soaping up the washcloth and using it to wash himself. He was nearly finished, just had a few more places, and reached around to get his back when he suddenly lost all desire to contort to reach that one place between his shoulder blades. Glancing over at Ty, Nick found the man slowly swinging his legs back and forth as he watched Nick struggle. Nick rolled his eyes. “Give me a hand, will you?”

“Sure,” Ty said happily, quickly stripping out of his clothes and joining Nick in the shower.

Nick handed over the soapy cloth and braced a hand on the wall. It was a matter of seconds before Ty’s bare hand landed on Nick’s shoulder while the cloth covered one smoothed down his back. The movements started out clinical, cleaning to clean, but soon became something like a caress. Shivering at the soft touch, his eyes closed and his head dropped forward. It was not the first time Nick had showered with a member of Sidewinder; they’d had to do it often when they had limited access to water, and sometimes when it just made more sense because it would be quicker. This time felt different, though, and Nick found himself wondering if this was the moment he’d been waiting for, where he could finally do something about his attraction to Ty.

The washcloth dropped away from his back in the next instant, but Ty’s hand lingered as a warm presence on his shoulder, and Nick took a deep breath before opening his eyes and turning around. Hot water cascaded down his back as he faced Ty, and Nick looked into his eyes for a brief moment before closing the short distance and pressing his mouth to Ty’s. Hands on Ty’s shoulders pressed him backwards until his bare skin slapped against the wall and he gasped. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Nick bit Ty’s lip before slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He pushed his body firmly against Ty’s and was beyond pleased to feel Ty’s hard cock pressing against his thigh. Ty’s hands landed on Nick’s upper arms with a loud slap and he dragged them down Nick’s back and sides, adding a pleasant bite of nails as he did so. With a growl, Nick ripped his mouth from Ty’s. “Bedroom. Now.”

Stepping under the warm spray, Nick quickly rinsed off any remaining soap suds and reached behind himself to turn it off. Ty stood outside the tub drying himself off, and he tossed the towel at Nick with a leer when he finished. Giving himself a cursory pat down, Nick planted a hand between Ty’s shoulder blades and pushed him towards the door, following him down the hall to the bedroom.

Nick was on Ty again before they’d even entered the room completely, and their lips met in a violent clash of teeth as they stumbled towards the bed. The back of Ty’s legs bumped into the mattress and they tumbled on top of the covers, kiss breaking in the process. Looking down at Ty, Nick wondered if this was some kind of dream, if he was still asleep somewhere, because there was no possible way this was real life. But then Ty wrapped a leg around Nick’s waist and thrust upward, causing their cocks to rub together, and Nick knew it wasn’t a dream.

It had never quite reached this level of amazing in any of his dreams.

Reinitiating the intense kiss, Nick reached for the nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and the package of condoms, tossing them at the head of the bed. Slipping his arms beneath Ty’s and around his shoulders, Nick then lifted Ty and pulled him further up the mattress.

Ty moaned loudly at the manhandling, but he pulled his mouth from Nick’s and wiggled around until he could flip onto his stomach when Nick reached for the condoms. “I don’t bottom easily,” he said with a glance over his shoulder even as he pushed his ass against Nick’s groin.

“Good,” Nick chuckled darkly. He tore open a condom packet and rolled it on, reaching for the lube. The whole time he worked, Ty ground against Nick and made all kinds of little, intoxicating noises that made Nick want to be inside of him _right now_. There was, however, no way he’d push in without any kind of prep, so once he’d warmed lubricant in his hand and coated his fingers, Nick laid his forearm across Ty’s lower back and pressed him down against the mattress. “Stop moving,” he demanded when Ty struggled against the hold.

He grinned when a shiver racked Ty’s whole body as he growled, “Hurry the fuck up, Nick.”

Nick bared his teeth though Ty couldn’t see and slipped a finger between Ty’s ass cheeks, pressing against the tight ring before slowly working the finger inside. Ty tried to push his ass up, demanding more, but Nick just exerted more pressure where he restrained him and continued at his own pace until he’d worked three fingers inside his best friend, desperately writhing beneath him.

“Goddamn it, would you fuck me already!” Ty complained, ending on a moan when Nick’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

Nick chuckled at the lusty desperation in Ty’s voice and removed his fingers from Ty’s ass, quickly smearing a generous amount of lube on himself and filling Ty with his cock before the man had a chance to complain again. Entering on one strong thrust, Nick gripped Ty’s hips and dragged his lower body upwards just enough to get achieve an angle that was comfortable for both of them.

Ty moaned again, the sound echoing around the room, and shifted onto his elbows when Nick pulled out and slammed back inside, tightening his grip on Ty’s hips. He pushed back to meet Nick’s every thrust and babbled all manner of curses, occasionally calling Nick foul names. It just made Nick laugh breathlessly as he fucked him.

When Nick was near the orgasm himself, he reached the hand that was still partially lubed beneath Ty’s body to take his cock in a firm, confident grasp and stroked in time with his thrusts. It was a matter of seconds before Ty gave a wordless shout and shot across Nick’s hand and the sheets below. Nick groaned at the sounds of Ty’s pleasure and laid himself out across Ty’s back, sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin. Burying his face against Ty’s shoulder, Nick placed a soft kiss to the soft, tan skin before sinking his teeth into the same spot as he came harder than he could recall ever having done.

They both collapsed at the same time and Nick carefully eased out of Ty so that he could flop next to him. Taking off the condom, he quickly tied it shut and tossed it in the nearby garbage can before turning him attention to Ty. Now that the deed was done, Nick was afraid Ty would clam up, retrieve his clothes, and immediately dart for the door.

Nick heard him mutter a near silent “ _shit_ ” as Ty slowly turned his own head to look at Nick. Blinking tiredly, Ty opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. That happened a couple more times, and when Ty finally spoke, all he said was, “Did you just fucking bite me?”

Releasing a surprised laugh, Nick nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Ty said, huffing with laughter.

They didn’t say anything else after that, just pulled the blanket over their bodies and curled up as they fell asleep. Nick’s last conscious thought was to wonder how they would handle this when they woke up, where they would go from here.

\------

Nick knew before he was even fully awake that he was alone in his bed, and when he blinked his eyes open and glanced to the side, the observation was confirmed. He placed a hand on the empty spot and almost immediately drew it back, closing his eyes in disappointment. The spot wasn’t warm at all. Ty had left long ago and hadn’t even bothered to wake Nick up. As he curled up under the blankets once more, Nick supposed that was a mercy in and of itself, because then he didn’t have to see the regret on Ty’s face. He wasn’t sure which situation would have hurt worse, though.

While he was contemplating the situation, reliving every moment of last night and the past few moments, Nick’s phone buzzed on the bedside table. He reached for it, only to find that he had multiple messages from the Sidewinder group chat, several of which were from Ty. A quick check confirmed that there were no personal messages from Ty. The devastation complete, Nick tossed the phone back on the table without responding to his friends.

At least now he had an answer to the question of how they’d handle this. They wouldn’t. Nothing had happened. They’d go on as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. _Nothing happened._

Nick didn’t have the shower to blame this time as tears slid down his face.


End file.
